


Free! Rin oneshot

by SquidgeKitten



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgeKitten/pseuds/SquidgeKitten
Summary: This depicts a very artistic take on anxiety/panic attacks and flash backs, if these things bother you discresion is advised.Features: Aquaphobia - fear of water (An irrational fear of water, being near may cause large amounts of anxiety, such as a lake, the ocean, a swimming pool, a bath tub.)
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/You
Kudos: 10





	Free! Rin oneshot

You sat at home reading, your mind however constantly wondered to your best friend, who you'd been friends with since you were young. Rin Matsouka, he had an in school swimming tournament today however you couldn't be there for him, there was a single reason you couldn't be there for him.

You were deathly afraid of water.

This fear may be irrational, however there was a cause for it, it all stemmed from an accident when you were younger, the memory was hazy but every time you see bodies of water larger than a bottle or a glass you remember the panic of that day and it begins a downward spiral of fear. Thanks to such an incident you've been unable to stay near swimming pools or the ocean for more than a couple of seconds, unluckily for you, you're too afraid to mention this phobia to anyone, even you best friend whose been in love with swimming since he was young.

Your phone suddenly buzzed, it was Rin, picking up the phone, his voice came through the other end. "Hey (Y/n), I won the race," he began with his usual uninterested voice.

"That's great Rin! Congrats!" You said with a smile.

"Hey, (Y/n)." He began, you hummed in response, "I want you to come to my next prefecture match, or even at least come visit us during practice," he finished and your breath got caught in your throat, you paused for a moment before hesitantly answering.

"I... I can't, I'm sorry Rin..." You replied feeling the guilt rise within you, but before getting an answer from him he hung up. You were feeling guilty and stressed but overall worried that you'd hurt Rin's feelings for refusing another invitation from him to watch him swim, you constantly wished you'd have the courage to tell him the reason but every time you went to say the words, they got stuck in your throat and all that came out in its place was "I'm sorry...".

You got up out of your seat and wondered over to the kitchen, you lived with your aunt, she was always working so it was almost as if you lived alone. Before you could do anything a vigorous knock resounded from the front door, you turned to answer it. You opened it to come face to face with a rather angry Rin, "Rin?!" You speak, surprised at the fact that he'd come straight to you, he stood still slightly dripping wet in his swim wear and jacket. He suddenly grasped your wrist and pulled you out of the house, you closed the door behind you with enough time before being dragged down the road by Rin, "Rin! Where are we going?!" You asked both confused and slightly frightened by the sudden turn of events.

"There's still some practice going on, I want you to see it, you'll definitely change your mind!" He spoke between breaths, your eyes widened and you began to tug away from his grasp but it was too strong and you were almost there. He dragged you into the indoor pool of Samezuka Academy, your breathing stopped as you gazed upon the stretch of water. Your lungs felt pressurised, you found it difficult to breath. As if you were suffocating. As if you were drowning. Rin jumped in once throwing his shoes and jacket to the ground in hopes you'd see him and want to watch other matches, however your vision was dimming and you were already seeing traumatic images of the past.

Your head thumped and your heart raced, you felt as if you were being squeezed to death by fear. You crumpled up on the floor as all the sound from the outside world began to get drowned out, it dulled as if it was passing through water to reach your ears. There were yells and shouts being called, you heard Rin's name quite a lot before feeling a sensation on your shoulder, another memory surfaced and you flinched away from the sensation, fully emerged in the memory of drowning, the memory you so desperately wished wouldn't effect you this way. Before you knew it your world went dark.

\------

Your eyes flung open and you gasped in large amounts of air, you felt the after shock of emotion well up inside you as the tears rushed from your eyes. Your body shook as you silently cried in a curled ball, within seconds a door was opened and feet rushed to your side and pulled you in to a secure hug. The mystery person stroked your hair as you cried, you clung to their shirt for dear life. Once you began to calm down, you released the shirt and looked up to reveal the identity of this secret saviour. Rin's worried red eyes looked down at you, he almost looked afraid. "Rin..." You managed to breathe out before your gaze fell to the floor and you sat up on what looked like a bed.

"(Y/n)... (Y/n)! Why didn't you say something? I was afraid, you couldn't hear me and every time I even brushed against you you'd flinch away, I didn't know what to do!" Rin spoke with a mixture of emotions running through him, anger, sadness, fear. He held your shoulder as he spoke but all you could do was stare at the floor.

"I... I..." You mouth dried up as your brain lost the capacity for speech.

"Please, tell me what happened, or even just why it happened, I'm worried about you!" He cried, you took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. You opened your mouth to speak but the same retched words came out.

"I'm... Sorry..." Your voice barely above a whisper.

Before you realised what was going on, you found that Rin was kissing you, you were slightly lost before you kissed back. It was sweet and tender, you both broke apart and he looked at you before saying, "Sorry, I won't force you, tell me when you're ready," he spoke with a patient smile as you embraced each other lovingly.


End file.
